1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new herbicides and to herbicidal compositions containing said herbicides. More specifically, this invention relates to a new class of 2-phenylsemicarbazones, a new method for preparation of said 2-phenylsemicarbazones, and to a new method for controlling undesirable plant growth using said 2-phenylsemicarbazones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Netherlands application No. 69,00033 discloses certain N-carboxylic acid derivatives of 1,2-dicarbonylphenylhydrazones, useful as insecticides and acaricides. Netherlands application No. 7,010,689 discloses benzaldehyde, 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylsemicarbazone as an intermediate for herbicides.